1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers, and more specifically to a stacked reservoir system for humidifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the operating principle of a wick system of a prior art humidifier 10. A stream of dry air 12 enters an intake 14 of the humidifier 10. The stream of dry air 12 passes through or over a wet wick 16 and picks up additional moisture to form a humid stream of air 18. The humid stream of air 18 leaves the humidifier by an output 19. One end of the wick 16 makes contact with water in a reservoir 20. Water from the reservoir 20 replenishes water carried away from the wick 16 by the stream of air 18.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wick 16 is wetted by a natural wicking action, i.e., capillary action. The wick 16 may be constructed from a variety of wettable materials, e.g., paper, provided that a substantial area of wick 16 becomes wetted through capillary action when a portion is placed in contact with water. Then, the capillary action draws water into the wick 16 to replenish moisture continually carried away by the stream of air 18.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art wick system 22 that uses a continuous water flow 24 to keep the wick 26 wet and capable of humidifying a stream of dry air 28. A pump 30 continually refills a reservoir 32 with water. Gravity produces the water flow 24 from the holes 23 in the bottom of the reservoir 32. The water flow 24 moves from the top to the bottom of the wick 26. Excess water drips off the wick 26 into a reservoir 34 positioned below the wick 26. The pump 30 draws water from the reservoir 34 to refill the reservoir 32. The wick system 22 uses a cyclic flow to keep the wick 26 wetted. The height of the wick 26 may be higher than height of the wick 16 of FIG. 1, which is wetted solely by capillary action.
Referring to FIG. 2, the use of a continuous flow to keep the wick 26 wetted introduces certain problems. The water flow 24 continually carries minerals contained in the wick 26 into the reservoir 34, the pump 30, and the reservoir 32. These deposits accumulate and lead to a need for periodic cleaning. Additionally, the water flow 24 through the holes 23 causes occasionally water splashing. The water splashing can create an annoying noise that is undesirable in a domestic humidifier. The splashing also deposits minerals, contained in the water, on extraneous parts. The splashing noises and accumulation of minerals, leached out of the wick 26, make the wick system 22 less desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.